In the art there are several seals or security seals for protection of products, however, such seals and/or security seals used especially in electricity meters in Mexico, use a pawl system linked to a female member in its side walls and a male member with arrow-shaped guide shoes, half arrow or gear. These seals have disadvantages because they can be violated not obviously or not easily visible through small perforations to the sides allowing to push the guide shoes, resulting easily releasable, besides not being suitable for joints where it is intended to maintain the inviolability and needs to be clearly evidenced the existence of handling.
Besides, the structures of the conventional seals use corrosive materials, such is the case with the lead seals which commonly use a twisted wire, for which the employment is not easy or practical since they need tools for closing as pliers for lead seals.
The design of conventional seals is usually colored, however, hardly they evince his fracture or manipulation.
In the prior art we have the patent document U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,697 which refers to one-piece security seal in one piece which is cheap and simple for manufacturing by mass production methods, however, it has drawbacks for leaving the clamp mechanism exposed to possible manipulation, i.e., such seal has deficiency because may be possible to alter, open, manipulate a good without leaving evidence of the opening non clearly.
The patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,513 is referred to a mechanical security seal of ergonomic design having an anchoring capsule, with a pawl system associated to a female element and a male element with arrow-shaped guide shoes, such invention presents the inconvenient that the arrow-shaped guide shoes may be replaced by the proximities to the side walls, i.e. the design of this system allows pushing the guide shoe through small perforations to the sides for being violated without leaving evidence.
On the other hand, the patent CA206938 is referred to a security seal for sealing units comprising two rectangular surfaces; the base and the lid joined along one side by a hinge, however, it has a drawback in the continuity between the two cavities, besides that the hinge is not a guarantee that the seal can be manipulated, conversely, if the seal is opened, it leaves no evidence that it has been compromised.
Thus, the above documents have been overcome in novelty, inventive step and industrial application by the present invention, an issue which is shown below in the description of the embodiments. This invention provides resistance of limited opening, likewise in the art there is not any security seal that by conductivity between installed terminals thereof, may indicate that it has been opened, making clear that the product was either altered or accessed; therefore, the device of the present invention allows to detect and counteract alterations, modifications, theft or pulling out of goods or products it wishes to protect because it can be of a transparent thermoplastic material which becomes apparent its fracture and handling; concisely the seal of the present invention increases by far the safety and ability to demonstrate unwanted openings, keeping standards of the ISO/PAS 17712 standard for security seals level 2.